1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to rigging for lifting of loads. More particularly, the present invention relates to an improved shackle apparatus that can be rigged to slings, lifting lines, or other rigging and wherein an interlocking arrangement is provided between the shackle bow portion and a pin assembly wherein connection of the pin assembly and bow is perfected by rotating a key or tool or lever operated drive shaft that engages a pair of locking lugs with indentations at end portions of the bow.
2. General Background of the Invention
Shackles have been used for many years as part of rigging for lifting items that are very heavy. Shackles are typically coupled to a lifting line of a lifting device such as a crane. Shackles can also be used to attach lifting lines to slings, to spreader bars, or to other devices that are used commonly in the rigging process.
One of the problems with shackles is that the pin which is attached to the bow using a threaded connection is easily disassembled, sometimes inadvertently.